


An Open Book

by White_Winter



Series: Warriors : One-shots [12]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: A mother's love is something special, Alderheart was actually quite diverse, And I loved the Ivy and Holly dynamic, Bluefur had her share of hard times, Brambleberry is so underrated, Briarlight was the one for optimism, Check out my works on Fanfiction!, Cinderheart had a ton of potential too now that i think about it, Cinderpelt had a bittersweet life, Despite the less word count it's still really good, Don't worry, Dust/Fern is so wholesome, Dustpelt was kinda obnoxious at first, Enjoy!, F/M, Fire/Sand all the way, Firestar was a dense furball, He deserved more too, He loved his family so much!, Heartwarming + sweet! Check it out, Her perspective throughout's Crookedstar's life, Honestly I really liked Sunstar, Hopefully you all like it :), I always felt for Hollyleaf, I can't write a single story without adding fire/sand, I didn't like SpottedFire much so I abandoned it, I didn't notice that till the last sentence, I like Blossomfall as a character - don't come at me, I like using metaphors involving 'fire' and i added it to this one too, I may have shed a tear or two when Larksong died - he deserved more, I really enjoyed writing this tho, I told you I loved FireSand and here's another chapter on Firestar, I tried a different style, It does make sense then, It's a good thing I base it off what happened in canon, Moonflower deserved better too, She was one of my favorites because I was on board for Hollystar, So I basically wrote a chapter on it, Spark and Alder's relationship is goals - like find a sibling like one of them, Start stanning people, Stormtail was a loser, The erins used reincarnation and did absolutely nothing with it, The title may not make sense, This has chapters now!, Thrushpelt was the sweetest cat ever, Trying to use underrated characters now, Why do all the good characters have to be so selfless, Wished that Hollystar and Ivystar would've happened, and my slow brain realized i should expand on that 6 chapters later, and that's a great opportunity for fanfiction writers, but if you really think about it, but then he met Ferncloud and I like him now, but we don't talk about that, honeyfern was so underrated and selfless i stan, hopefully you enjoy it too!, its not a problem, otherwise welcome the new plot where I change everything the erins did, we stan female empowerment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Winter/pseuds/White_Winter
Summary: Everyone sees one star that shines a little brighter than another, but if you look closely, you'll find a whole another story.Each star is special in their own way, it's just a matter of perspective.---------------------------------------------------------------------------A collection of special moments, heartwarming fluff, and a new perspective!
Relationships: Alderheart and Jayfeather (Warriors), Alderheart and Molewhisker (Warriors), Alderheart/Velvet (Warriors) - Only Mentioned, Berrynose/Honeyfern (Warriors), Blossomfall & Briarlight (Warriors), Blossomfall & Millie (Warriors), Blossomfall/Thornclaw (Warriors), Brambleberry & Crookedstar (Warriors), Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Briarlight & Thornclaw (Warriors), Brindleface/Redtail (Warriors), Brindleface/Whitestorm (Warriors), Cinderheart & Cinderpelt (Warriors), Cinderheart & her children (Warriors), Cinderheart/Lionblaze (Warriors), Cinderpelt & Brackenfur (Warriors), Cinderpelt & Firestar (Warriors), Cinderpelt & Leafpool (Warriors), Cinderpelt & Yellowfang (Warriors), Crookedstar & Oakheart (Warriors), Crookedstar & Silverstream (Warriors), Crookedstar/Willowbreeze (Warriors), Dustpelt & His children (Warriors), Dustpelt & Sandstorm (Warriors), Dustpelt/Ferncloud (Warriors), Dustpelt/Ravenpaw (Warriors), Firestar & Tigerstar (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Hollyleaf & Ashfur (Warriors), Hollyleaf & Ivypool (Warriors), Hollyleaf & Jayfeather & Lionblaze (Warriors), Moonflower/Stormtail (Warriors), One-sided Cinderpelt/Firestar (Warriors), Sandstorm & Dustpelt (Warriors), Snowfur & Bluefur (Warriors), Sparkpelt/Larksong (Warriors), Sunstar & Bluefur (Warriors), Sunstar & Moonflower (Warriors), Sunstar/Moonflower (Warriors)
Series: Warriors : One-shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981829
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. A Little Hope and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Little Hope and Trust

She worries when 2 kits are born in the midst of the storm, taking shelter in an oak tree. They are named Stormkit and Oakkit.

She watches how Stormkit prances around, sweet-talking to his mother, and a snarling hyper mess with his fellow friends. 

She rushes forward in alarm when she notices his limp body, jaw twisted at an angle. 

She works tirelessly, making sure the kit is comfortable and in well-condition.

She pities when Stormkit is renamed Crookedkit, due to his jaw. She sees the unhappiness, the pain, but also the resolution that comes after. 

She observes Cedarpelt’s gruffness towards Crookedpaw, and how bittersweet the apprentice is towards his mentor. 

She is shocked when she learns of Crookedjaw’s training in the Dark Forest. 

She is perplexed when she sees the squirrel with the crooked jaw. She is sure that it’s not an omen from Starclan. 

She is trying to be persuasive on her thoughts, but Hailstar will not listen. 

She is dismayed when she learns that Crookedjaw overheard everything.

She is disgusted when he denies everything, and doesn’t listen to her. 

She is regretful when she learns the truth. He thought the Dark Forest was Starclan.

She admires when he still grieves for the mother that neglected him for his jaw. 

She is amused when she sees how Willowbreeze and Crookedjaw stare at each other from afar, and satisfied when they finally admit their feelings. 

She is in grief when she learns of Hailstar’s death, and his noble sacrifice. 

She is anxious whether Crookedjaw will meet Starclan or the Dark Forest during his nine-lives ceremony, and is relieved when she finds herself in a bright clearing, surrounded by starry-pelted cats. 

She is excited when she learns that Willowbreeze is expecting, and laughs when Crookedstar is in a state of shock.

She is concerned when Willowbreeze and 2 of her kits catch greencough. 

She is remorseful that she couldn’t do anything more to save them. 

She sympathizes when Crookedstar falls into a deep grief. 

She scolds him when he neglects his only surviving daughter. 

She’s heartwarmed when Crookedstar finally interacts with Silverkit. 

She’s the first one to welcome him into Starclan. 

She is Brambleberry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm welcome to suggestions, so if you have any, drop them down below in the comments!  
> Side Note : I know this week's story is posted a little late, I didn't have much time or content this week, and found this treasure buried in the bottom of my Google Docs. It's a different style from my usual because I wanted to try something new, but I love it, so hopefully you did as well!
> 
> Brambleberry *bittersweet*: Welcome to Starclan!  
> Crookedstar *ignores* : Where's Willowbreeze?  
> Brambleberry *tries again* : Welcome to Starclan!  
> Crookedstar *ignores again* : Where's Willowbreeze?  
> Brambleberry *frustrated* : wElCoMe tO StArClaN!  
> Crookedstar *just wants his mate* : Ok ok I get it.  
> Brambleberry *so done* : Well then just say THANK YOU!


	2. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mother's Love

She stared at her happily, bittersweet that 2 didn’t make it, but one did. Maybe she would be special. 

She compared her pelt to the color of sand trickling in the nursery, measuring the similarities.  _ Sandkit. Yes, that would be her name.  _

She watched happily as Sandkit played with the other kits, toppling on top of them and giggling that honey-sweet laugh. 

She was filled from head to toe with joy as she was apprenticed to Whitestorm, who was a rather handsome warrior. They all seemed handsome ever since Redtail left her. 

She smiled fondly at Sandpaw chattering excitedly like a blackbird, and purred at the other cats exasperated faces around her. 

She frowned in disappointment when she spotted Sandpaw teasing the new kittypet apprentice. Those weren’t the manners she had taught her. 

She laughed in amusement when she noticed Dustpaw following Sandpaw around like a lovestruck idiot, and bent over snorting when Sandpaw idly dismissed him. 

She nodded in satisfaction when she saw Sandpaw being nice to Fireheart, not calling him ‘the kittypet’ anymore, and handing him a squirrel. 

She grinned when she saw the sparkle in Sandpaw’s eyes when she was talking to Fireheart, and the same glimmer reflected in Fireheart’s jade-green orbs.  _ Young love. _

She cheered happily as Sandpaw got her well-deserved warrior name, Sandstorm. 

She was dripping in pride when everyone acknowledged Sandstorm as the best hunter of the clan. 

She was filled with anticipation as it was announced that Sandstorm was expecting Firestar’s kits, and hoped that she would not lose any, unlike her. 

She was protective when she glanced upon Squirrelkit and Leafkit, and hoped that her grandkits would have the best life. 

She pitied Sandstorm as she saw her sobbing over her mate, Firestar’s death. They loved each other very much, and had been together for almost 100 moons now. 

She was delighted as Sandstorm led the quest for Skyclan, and beamed as she fought off a fox even with her age. They didn’t call her the best warrior for no reason. 

She was happy and sad at the same time during Sandstorm’s death, glad at being reunited once more, but sad that her life was over. No matter though, Starclan would serve her quite well. 

She was the second one to welcome her into Starclan. (Firestar insisted on being the first.)

She is Brindleface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've decided to make different chapters into this, because I really like/enjoy this style!  
> I'm welcome to suggestions, so if you have any characters you'd like to suggest, drop them down below in the comments!


	3. A Leader's Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Leader's Pride.

He watched with happiness and a little bit of regret when Moonflower announced she was expecting Stormtail’s kits. 

He cheerily congratulated them, green eyes sparkling with happiness for them.

He ignored the pain in his heart at the same time. He _might_ have had certain affections for Moonflower. 

He waited impatiently as Moonflower’s kitting started, and winced as he heard her yowls around the camp. 

He purred fondly at the blue-gray kit tottering out and having a squirrel collapse on top of her. In her defense, the squirrel _was_ rather big. 

He observed Pinestar as he gave Bluepaw to Stonepelt, apprenticing her to him, and frowned - he had wanted her as an apprentice. 

He grieved silently as Moonflower died in battle against Windclan, and strongly vowed to take care of Bluepaw - his current apprentice after Stonepelt retired - and make sure she never notices the hole in her life. "There's a bright future ahead for you." He told her when she had fallen into depression.

He surveyed proudly as Bluepaw became Bluefur alongside her sister, and the powerful warrior she had become - _after_ moving past the depression.

He gazed at Pinestar sadly but with some disapproval as he left the clan, but knew inside he would make the better leader. 

He was filled from head to paw with nervousness as he approached the Moonstone, ready to get his nine lives and become the next leader. 

He blinked gratefully at Featherwhisker, his brother and fellow medicine cat of his clan, as he reassured him that his leadership was going just fine.

He regarded Bluefur with pride that she held up well after Snowfur’s death, and kept going for the sake of her and Thrushpelt’s kits. 

He approved of Thrushpelt as a choice of partner, a good, kind, and loyal partner and rather handsome too. 

He sobbed inside as Bluefur's kits were taken, but maintained his strong and powerful image as a leader in front of the clan. 

He was about to select Thistleclaw as deputy, but Bluefur’s leadership skills flashed in his mind time and time again, and eventually he selected her. 

He purred softly at his life drained out of him, and how much he had accomplished. Now he would get to see his mother, Larksong, and brother, Featherwhisker again. Maybe Moonflower would come and greet him.

He was dripping in pleasure as she indeed did come to greet him, and the way her blue eyes glimmered made him think that maybe she had changed her mind about him. 

He was the last one to give Bluefur her life, officially making her Bluestar. He had taught her well, granted, but it was her own dedication that brought her here. 

He was the second one to greet her into Starclan. (Snowfur would kill him if he went first) 

He was Sunstar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm open to suggestions, so if you have any requests on characters that you'd like me to do in the next chapter, just comment down below!


	4. The Fire that Never Burned Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire that Never Burned Out

He was born a kittypet, with a mother named Nutmeg, father named Jake, and littermate named Princess. 

He always adored the wild, the way the streams glimmered in front of the golden sun-rays. The trees rustling to the wind’s whistles, the greenery so welcoming and inviting. 

He ventured into the forest, and by a stroke of luck, found a leader named Bluestar, best friend named Graypaw and a home named Thunderclan. 

He was renamed Firepaw, due to his coat being the color of flames and the spark in his heart that was shown in his eyes. 

He made a crush on the pretty medicine cat, but it was nothing more than that. Her amber eyes were warm, but nothing compared to the spark inside of him. It wasn’t what he wanted it to feel like, so he quickly let it go. 

He was named Fireheart, which considerably was a rather fitting name. You know, with all the stuff he had ranted about involving his heart and all. 

The pretty sand-colored apprentice, Sandpaw, had been a nasty furball to him, but then she warmed up to him, and when he looked into her leaf-green eyes, he couldn’t look away. Now  _ those  _ eyes could be compared to the spark inside of him, and started a fire that would never be put out. She wasn’t pretty, he realized fast, she was  _ beautiful _ . 

He had his suspicions about Tigerclaw, and when his best friend had gone through so much trauma because of Tigerclaw, he knew he had to do something about it. 

No one seemed to notice Tigerclaw’s malicious ambitions other than him, and when the truth was revealed, instead of looking at him with disdain they looked at him with respect. 

He got an apprentice, Cinderpaw, but then when a tragic accident occurred, her dream of fighting for the clan changed to healing for the clan. She loved it, he sensed, but it just wasn’t the same. 

He dived in after Bluestar in the raging river, trying to save her from dying her last life, after the dog pack had traced Thunderclan. It was to no avail, but at least she died happy, with her forbidden love greeting her and children bidding farewell to her. 

He was given nine lives, by the cats he looked up to, cats he never got to know, his former crush, and his former leader. It was a wonderful experience, and he found himself blinking back tears after becoming leader. 

He knew Skyclan would have to be rebuilt. Some wrongs were made to right, and this was one of them. His mate, Sandstorm, came along, and he would have been dead if it weren’t for her. The rats would have gotten him and his nine lives. He had never been more grateful. 

He had 2 wonderful daughters, named Squirrelkit and Leafkit. Squirrelkit for her bushy tail, and Leafkit for the leader of Skyclan, a special memory which only Sandstorm and him shared. 

Squirrelkit became Squirrelflight, mate of the son of Tigerstar, and mother to 4 beautiful children. His grandchildren. Leafkit became Leafpool, Thunderclan’s honored medicine cat. Always thought she’d be the rule-follower, but turned out quite the opposite, breaking many rules but in the process giving him 3 other grandchildren.

He had forgiven their mistakes from the start. 

He started his life meaning to defeat Tigerclaw, spent most of life conquering him, and ending his life to kill Tigerclaw for the final time. 

He lived a marvelous life, and no better way to end it with his mate curled around him, children calming him, best friend tearing up beside him, and his home, Thunderclan, mourning him. 

The one who introduced him to the Thunderclan was the first one to introduce him into Starclan, Bluestar. Some things just don’t change. 

He was the first one to welcome his mate and his children into Starclan. 

He was Firestar.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm open to suggestions, so if you have any, drop them down below in the comments and expect a reply within 24 hours!


	5. Unconditional Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unconditional Devotion

He first blinked open his amber eyes and all he saw was black fur. Needless to say, he was a bit disappointed before coming to the realization that it was brother’s fur. 

He was downhearted when he learned that Ravenkit was kind of a wimp, and just stuck to Robinwing’s side all day, watching everything with scared green eyes. 

He was excited when he got the deputy, Redtail, as a mentor, and when he saw Redtail’s kind green eyes, he knew was going to enjoy his apprenticeship.

He was falling head over paws at Redtail’s daughter, Sandpaw. Her sleek and slim figure, gleaming pale-ginger fur, and those pale-green eyes that sparkled with confidence. 

He immediately took a dislike to the new kittypet-apprentice, Firepaw. Kittypets didn’t belong in Thunderclan, only pure-bloods and  _ strong  _ cats did.

He was scowling when Firepaw became a warrior before him, but didn’t get bothered too much about it. Fire _ heart  _ had more power than him now, and he certainly didn’t want to get stuck doing ticks in the elders’ den. 

He was jealous when he saw Fireheart and Sandpaw falling for each other, and how their eyes lit up at the sight of each other.

He was extremely happy that he was becoming a warrior, from Dustpaw to Dust _ pelt.  _

He had always thought that Sandstorm was the one for him, but the way that Fernpaw spoke softly, and how her leaf-green eyes glowed around him was changing his mind about that real quick.

He felt happy but also regretted when he learned that Ravenpaw was alive, but sad because he wished he had treated his only littermate better. 

He was enthralled when he realized that Ferncloud was expecting kits,  _ his  _ kits, and vowed to be the best father he could. 

He was joyous when Shrewkit and Spiderkit were born.

He was wistful when his 2 kits grew up too fast, but when Hollykit, Larchkit, and Birchkit were born, he was glad to be a father again, and fix the mistakes he had made previously.

He was angry and grieving when Hollykit and Larchkit died, and fiercely protected Birchkit with all he had. 

He was understanding when Ferncloud came up to him, asking for one last litter, as they both were growing old and both wanted to enjoy the joys and experience that came with being parents.

He agreed, and soon enough Foxkit and Icekit were born.

He was beyond grief when Ferncloud died many moons later. She was his one partner, his one mate, one lover, and the other part of his soul. It hurt to have that torn away. 

He was saddened when he died, leaving his living children - Birchfall and Spiderleg, and his grandchildren, even great-grandchildren behind, and his home and clan behind too.

He was happy at the same time, because he could see his other half - Ferncloud. His dead children - Shrewpaw, Hollykit, Larchkit, Foxleap, and Icecloud. 

And so, he closed his eyes and was greeted by the stars, and his family and friends. 

He was the brightest star in the sky that night, and the first one to welcome Birchfall and Spiderleg into Starclan. 

He is Dustpelt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm welcome to suggestions for characters to do next, so if you have any, put them down below in the comments!


	6. Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worthy

I was born alongside my brother, Brackenkit, and two other siblings, Brightkit and Thornkit.

I always had more energy than Brackenkit, leaping around and getting in other cats’ paws. 

I knew from the way their eyes glimmered with amusement that they didn’t mind.

I was excited when I was made an apprentice to Fireheart, the  _ rather  _ handsome ginger warrior. 

I slowly evolved from a hyper,  _ tumbling  _ mess of fur to a hyper,  _ snarling  _ mess of fur, ever since I learned the basic ways of fighting. 

I felt bad for Brackenpaw when he was constantly neglected by his mentor, Graystripe, who was off doing Starclan-knows-what instead of teaching his first apprentice.

I felt pity for Fireheart when he had to basically train 2 apprentices, taking Brackenpaw as his responsibility. 

I felt kind of guilty disobeying Fireheart when he told me to stay put in camp, but ignored the pit in my stomach. I paid the price for my decision severely.

I felt nothing but pain as the monster crashed into me, turning my whole world dark. 

I felt despair when I realized I would never be able to be a warrior, and the thought of retiring to the elders at 10 moons old made me sick to the stomach.

I felt useless laying around in camp all day, eating prey that all the other cats worked hard to catch and in the protection of other cats who worked hard to fight. 

I felt relief when Yellowfang took me as her apprentice for a medicine cat, and not so useless anymore. I still wanted to be a warrior in my heart, but I didn’t mind much. At least I could still do  _ something _ . 

I always had a crush of Fireheart, but because of my new position as a medicine cat, it would never happen. That’s what I told myself, but Sandstorm’s fiery spirit and pretty green eyes had stolen his heart from the very first glance to the very last breath. I never even had a chance.

I wasn’t even in the competition. 

I felt happiness when I got my medicine cat name, and for once in my life, I felt  _ worthy _ .

I felt nothing but grief and pain when my mentor Yellowfang died in the fire. I had to recover though, for the clan. 

I felt proud for some reason, when I took Fireheart to become Firestar, after the saddening death of our previous leader, Bluestar. It was a wonderful experience, one I didn’t get to be in again. 

I was bittersweet when I learned that Sandstorm was expecting Firestar’s kits. The jealousy melted away when one of their daughters, Leafkit, decided to become a medicine cat under me.

I noticed the way that Leafpool looked at Crowfeather, but when he looked at her back, it wasn’t the same. Apparently it was enough to get her pregnant though.

I was appalled when she ran away, but had a gut feeling that she would come back. I just  _ knew  _ it. 

I was right.

I gave my last breath defending Sorreltail and her kits against one of the badgers during the badger attack. 

I didn’t know what to think when I was reborn into Cinderkit, later Cinderheart. I was glad when she let me go though, I had already lived my life, and I was content with it.

I was the first one to welcome Leafpool into Starclan.

I am Cinderpelt. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any suggestions on what character to do next, I'm open to them, so drop them down below in the comments!


	7. Wrong Time, Wrong Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrong Time, Wrong Place

I was born alongside my two siblings, Bumblekit and Blossomkit to my mother Mille, and my father Graystripe. 

I was a very excitable kit, leaping around, and gazing at people with endless blue eyes filled with happiness and sunshine and rainbows and every single happy thing you could think of. 

I felt nervous when I was apprenticed to Thornclaw, he always seemed like a stone-cold warrior and cats said that he could be really harsh. 

I felt happy when I learned that he was strict, but incredibly caring at the same time, always looking out for me in his gruff manner. 

I felt so guilty when Honeyfern died to save me from a snake, and angry at myself for being so careless and in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

I couldn’t bear to keep my head up as Berrynose yowled his grief out at Honeyfern’s death, they both loved each other very much. And it was my fault she was dead. 

I felt nothing but pain as the tree crashed down on me, and my world turned black. 

I felt despair when I realized I would never be a warrior, and consoled Thornclaw when he came rushing over to apologize when he had done nothing wrong. Again, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. This time Longtail had to pay the price.

I felt exhilarated, that despite my injury, Firestar still gave me my warrior name. 

I felt annoyed when Mille kept fussing over me, I wasn’t  _ that  _ helpless, and kept pushing away Blossomfall, despite my efforts. Actions have consequences, and that was proven when Blossomfall then joined the Dark Forest. 

I felt useless in the Great Battle, but tried my best to keep out of every cat’s way and help out wherever I could. 

I felt relieved when Blossomfall actually didn’t betray the clan, it was just a heat of the moment type of decision, when she was angry and made an irrational decision. 

I felt confused when I came to the conclusion that being a medicine cat wasn’t for me, even though Jayfeather would’ve been a great mentor. It was a good thing I didn’t, the last thing Thunderclan needed was a  _ fourth  _ medicine cat. 

I felt disoriented when I knew I would never be a queen. So what was I? 

I felt grateful when Daisy explained to me that I didn’t need to have kits to stay in the nursery. I mean, you  _ do,  _ but you can help out there, and the other chores around camp too.  _ Yes, that was just the job for me.  _

I felt bad for Blossomfall when she kept getting neglected by Millie, and decided to talk to Millie and Blossomfall and help them sort out their issues. 

I was sad that my time had come, and even though I had regrets of what I could’ve been, I couldn’t help but feel excited at being able to  _ normally  _ run and walk and skip in Starclan. Maybe for once I was in the right place, the right time. 

Longtail and Honeyfern were the first ones to greet me, and the gesture made my heart melt. 

I was the first one to welcome Stemleaf (Blossomfall’s son) into Starclan - he was so thrilled to meet me. (Apparently Blossomfall told him  _ all  _ about me.)

I am Briarlight. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any suggestions on what character I should do next, I'm welcome to them, so just comment down below! I also post on Fanfiction, so be sure to check out my works there too!


	8. A Life of my Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Life of my Own

As a kit, I always had profound memories from beforehand.

I felt uneasy a lot, but I assumed the other kits had the same thing. I refused to believe that I was special, that this wasn’t normal. 

I felt scared when I saw flashbacks of a big black and white striped animal, and then blinding lights as something crashed into me and my whole world turned black. 

I felt excited that I was becoming an apprentice. Maybe now that I’m growing up, these memories will go away. 

I felt a weird sort of feeling as Leafpool kept staring at me from afar, an unreadable look in her glimmering eyes, and I always looked away.

I got along well with my littermates, and felt a crushing grief weighing on top of me, as my only brother, Molepaw, died. 

He didn’t deserve that. 

I later on became Cinderheart, and felt like I could touch the stars when I saw Firestar’s green gaze filled with pride as he gazed upon me and my littermates. 

I felt a little spark getting ignited, as I looked at the golden warrior, Lionblaze. His warm amber eyes kindled a fire that was just the thing that melted my icy exterior. 

I felt thrilled as Ivykit became Ivypaw, and I was chosen to be her mentor. I also felt a responsibility for her, but knew I had to have faith in myself as a good mentor for her to succeed. 

I felt a pain pricking me like a thorn, when Lionblaze revealed that he had a destiny. I wasn’t meant to be a part of that.

I felt sorrow when I broke it off with him, and pretended that I didn’t see a part of him shatter as I turned away. Those eyes that used to kindle a fire had been burned out, but this was going to be a temporary pain. 

That’s what I kept telling myself. I didn’t have a destiny, and I certainly wasn’t exceptional or noteworthy. 

Then Jayfeather showed up in my dream, and told me I was reincarnated. _Way to break it to me._ I felt an ache for the old life. 

I felt confused, should I be a medicine cat or a warrior. I eventually decided that what I wanted wasn’t justified, I should do what will benefit the clan the most. 

I felt exuberant as Cinderpelt left me, a sense of freedom sweeping through me. Finally..my life was my own. 

And the first thing I did was rekindle the fire in Lionblaze’s eyes, and nothing brought me greater happiness than that. 

I became the mother to Hollytuft, Sorrelstripe, Spotfur, Flywhisker, Fernsong, and Snaptooth, who all grew up to be commendable cats. 

I was the first one to welcome Lionblaze into Starclan. _Oh how good it felt to be in the warmth of the fire again._

I am Cinderheart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any suggestions for what character I should write about next, I'm welcome to them, and you can expect a response within the next 24 hours!


	9. A Little Bit of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Little Bit of Everything

I was born Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, deputy and leader of Thunderclan. 

I was raised with having certain expectations placed on me, and I shied away from it while my sister Sparkkit basked in it. 

I was apprenticed to the quiet warrior, Molewhisker, who was a... _ nice _ mentor, but not very exciting. Sparkpaw got Cherryfall and those 2 hit it off right away. 

I felt disappointed and hurt when I couldn’t catch a single piece of prey, and couldn’t meet Molewhisker’s expectant amber eyes, especially the disappointment that was shadowed when I shook my head. 

I felt scared but thrilled when I was made the medicine cat apprentice to Jayfeather and Leafpool. Scared because I was afraid that if I can’t do that, what  _ can  _ I do? Thrilled because if I did it right, cats would look at me with respect. _ For once.  _

I felt proud when I fixed Sparkpaw’s dislocated leg, and I felt like I finally  _ belonged _ . 

I felt nervous when I was chosen along with Sandstorm, Sparkpaw, Molewhisker, Cherryfall to go on the quest to find Skyclan. 

I felt devastated when Sandstorm died on the quest, but when I met her in my dream, I knew she was content to be with her mate, Firestar once again. They belonged together, before and after death. 

I felt betrayed when I learned that the “Skyclan” we came to, wasn’t the actual Skyclan.

I felt a soothing feeling when I got along well with Needlepaw, I guess she understood me.  _ One of the only ones who did.  _

We found two kits, and I felt a fierce protectiveness over them. I took the one I named, Twigkit, and was heartbroken to know that her sister, Violetkit would have to be separated from her. 

I felt warm towards Twigkit, and defended her as if she was my own daughter. 

I felt so incredibly accomplished when I was given my medicine cat name. I knew I deserved it. 

I felt a tingling sensation when Velvet came into refuge in Thunderclan, with her silky gray fur and pretty amber eyes. 

We shared the same thoughts, ideas, and comforted each other during our hard times. I remembered when she told me about her favorite toy so eagerly, honey eyes glimmering with excitement. 

I was heartbroken when she left the clan, we had different paths and lives, and weren’t part of each others’. I could see the unseen tears in her eyes, and I knew she saw a part of my heart break off then. 

I went back to give her the favorite toy she had talked about, and she gave me a thyme plant in return. I saved it, and promised to cherish it. 

I felt pride when Twigpaw became Twigbranch, and after a lot of shuffling, found her place in Thunderclan, along with her partner, Finleap. 

I was so happy when Sparkpelt was expecting Larksong’s kits, and couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pain when I saw me and Velvet in those positions.  _ No it wasn’t meant to happen.. _

The rest of my life went by with drama. Larksong died, and the spark that Sparkpelt was named for disappeared and I only saw it reappear when their kits became warriors. The imposter in Bramblestar left, and Thunderclan later faced more problems, but that’s the beauty of it all. Moving past those problems, and the satisfaction that came along with it. 

I was content though, I had tried a little bit of everything. Love, being a warrior - _ or at least trying to and failing  _ \- , a medicine cat, a student. I guess you could say I was diverse. 

I was the first one to welcome Sparkpelt into Starclan. 

I am Alderheart. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any suggestions on what character I should do next, be sure to drop them down below in the comments and expect a reply within at most 48 hours! My chapters have been increasing in word count per week, starting of with around 300 words and now with 600, so I *might* be getting a little carried away...  
> Oh well. *score one for lame reaction*  
> Thank you to FireAlder2005 for the suggestion on doing Alderheart!


	10. Overshadowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overshadowed

I was born to Squirrelflig ht and Brambleclaw, my brothers being named Lionkit and Jaykit. 

I was dubbed as t he smartest and most ambitious one as a kit, being a stickler to the warrior code. Lionkit was the strongest and Jaykit was always the wisest, getting his wisdom from Starclan-knows-where. 

I felt fascinated as I stared at Leafpool sorted the herbs, and thought that it was what I wanted to do. 

I was wrong. 

The moment I stepped into the den, I never felt exhilarated nor thrilled, just a sense of longing as I stared at the apprentices tackling each other in the dust, and could feel my claws sliding in and out. 

I eventually switched spots with Jaypaw, and felt so excited to be doing what I was  _ meant  _ to do, with a mentor in a senior warrior named Brackenfur. 

I felt nervous but exuberant as I was chosen to go to the Tribe of Rushing Water to help them fight off invading rouges.

I was confused and disbelieving when Jaypaw said me, him, and Lionpaw were all part of a prophecy. I felt electrifying to know I was special - but befuddled because I didn’t know what power I had. 

“Do you promise to protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?” I took in a deep breath. “I do.” I felt enthralled when I was named  H ollyleaf, and filled from head to paw with pride as I received my warrior name. 

I felt horror as I was trapped into the fire, and Ashfur’s raged blue eyes glaring at me. 

_ I know Mom turned him down, but why is he still so angry? _

I was told right after. 

I felt devastated when Squirrelflight said that her and Brambleclaw weren’t me, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather’s real parents, but instead Leafpool and Crowfeather. 

I felt anger that I had been lied to my whole life, and am born of a forbidden relationship, meaning I wasn’t even supposed to be born. 

I felt divided when I knew I had to murder Ashfur to keep quiet about the secret, but wracked with guilt after my claws had already pushed him in the river. 

I let my anger, my fear, and my confliction drive me, and I revealed the secret at the Gathering, ignoring the betrayed and horror-filled glances. 

I saw Cinderheart and Sandstorm looking at me with one question in their eyes. Why? 

I didn’t care.

I ran into the tunnels, promising to never look back, and missed death by a whisker. 

I met Fallen Leaves, and the way my heart pounded around his kind green eyes had me feeling a sensation I shouldn’t be feeling for a cat generations older than me. 

I eventually returned to the clan, and was glad that they accepted me, even after the truth of Ashfur was revealed. 

I breathed my last breath saving Ivypool. I knew she was always overshadowed by her sister, and remembered the feeling when I learned that I wasn’t part of the prophecy but my littermates were. After all, I was overshadowed too. It was the feeling of uselessness, the feeling of having no self-worth. 

Ivypool had a bright future ahead, and I promised I would give my life for the clan or anyone in it when I got my warrior name. It was time to live up to it. 

I was grateful that I was accepted into Starclan, despite all my mistakes. 

I was the first one to welcome Ivypool into Starclan. 

I am  H ollyleaf. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any suggestions on what character I should do next, let me know down below in the comments and expect a reply within 48 hours at most!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm welcome to suggestions for any characters, so if you have any, drop them down below in the comments!  
> Side Note : I decided to take a little break from writing one-shots, and had discovered this style a while back, a buried treasure at the bottom of my google docs! I eventually came to the conclusion that I wanted to post it, and even though it's not as lengthy, I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
